humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Fatty Bear
Fatty Bear is a stuffed teddy bear that belongs to a young girl named Kayla and her parents. Fatty Bear is Kayla's favorite toy. He is a plain brown bear with black button eyes, wearing a red pair of overalls (with pockets) with a single strap broken partly on the right-side and plain light colored shoes. He was voiced by Scott Burns. At night, while everyone is sleeping, he and his toy friends wake up. Despite his name, Fatty Bear isn't fat - as players see during Birthday Surprise, he's an active, healthy character that does a lot of running around trying to prepare a surprise birthday for Kayla. Like all young bears, he just looks a little rotund. Fatty Bear has only starred in three games: *''Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise'' *''Fatty Bear's Fun Pack'' *''Putt-Putt & Fatty Bear's Activity Pack'' Fatty has also had multiple cameos since then. All of the games were originally for DOS, then pre-OS8 Macintosh, and finally ported to Windows/Mac CDs. However, the graphics are presented as 320x200 just as they were for the DOS version. The early version was available on 5.25' and/or 3.5' disks and on CD, but the later Windows/Mac hybrid CD was not available on floppy disk too. Overview After Kayla falls asleep, Fatty Bear and his friends wake up in order to get things prepared for Kayla's birthday party. His first task is preparing a cake for the party. Fatty Bear's plans become slightly hindered when Kayla's present, a puppy, escapes from the gift box and starts causing problems. Eventually Fatty Bear is able to get the party ready and seal the puppy back up until the party starts. When morning comes, Fatty Bear and friends become inanimate again and Kayla, after seeing the party decorations and getting her puppy, thanks Fatty Bear for helping. Alternate names Petty Bear (Arabic) Cameo Appearances Fatty Bear has appeared in many of the Humongous Entertainment games. *''Pajama Sam 1: During the cutscene in Sam's bedroom a teddy bear that resembles Fatty Bear can be seen.'' *In Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo he can be seen in the credits where he is hiding behind a rock from Outback Al. *In Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds, somewhere on the ship where the kelp seeds are hidden, a poster, when clicked on, will change into an image of Fatty Bear. He also appears in Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse, as one of the toys stolen by the "ghost". **In regions where Fatty Bear's games had no releases, references to him are not seen sans for bubbles in Freddi Fish 1's credits. *In ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell'', he makes an appearance if you click on one of the bubbles, if you click on it again, he'll say "Look Out Below!" or "Hip, Hop, Hope". *In Putt-Putt Travels Through Time, when visiting the prehistoric times, a cloud can take the form of Fatty when clicked on. *A wanted poster of Fatty Bear was seen at the ending of SPY Fox in "Hold the Mustard". Trivia * Fatty Bear's voice actor, Scott Burns, was the English-language voice of Bowser in Mario games released from 2002 to 2010. Gallery Fatty Bear.png|Fatty Bear as he appears in his first game. Category:Fatty Bear characters Category:Freddi Fish Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Toys Category:Animals Category:Friendly Characters